Construction of a heart
by Those-carrots
Summary: *Sequel to Percings of my heart* As the world falls into darkness due to Him and the Rowdyruff Boys, Blossom and the rest of the puffs have to find a solution to defeating such overwhelming foes, with all of the odds against them. All of this happening while an external conflict occurs between Blossom and Brick. Could Blossom over come these emotions? Or will she fall even deeper?
1. Cold tears

**Construction of a heart:**

**Chapter One: Cold tears**

* * *

I couldn't feel anything..Not a thing at all. I felt paralyzed and I had no idea where I was. The first question to run through my head was 'Am I dead?'. It was an acurate question if you think about it, because non of my five senses were working at all, weird..It was as if I was out of it... I couldn't be dead, I mean I am breathing..

My lids open slowly, as I gazed at a bright light, I squinted my eyes at it. Where was I? And why was I here. With that being said I decided I then opened my eyes. I gazed at the large white room. It was s medical bay.. ER. I began to take in my surroundsings. There were a bunch of wires connected to my body. My first reaction at this was to scream, but I caught myself.

I needed to asses my situation..

The room looked like a regular hospital room, despite the fact that there were no windows, -Weird- But instead a vent that pumped cold air into the room. So... Either I was in some kind of prison or... Actually I had no other option...Or maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions.. I don't know! My heads still fuzzy...

Ugh..

I brushed a few strands of my red hair out of my face. I need to think... I needed to..er.. Remember. First I should go back to my last thoughts, or the last events that transpired.

Alright so... What do I remember... I scratched the back of my head...but unfortunately for me I apparently had some kind of injury inflicted there. I winced in pain, extreme pain... Pain? My memories began to float back into my head, depression quickly following with them.

_Brick! _

I felt tears swell up in my eyes, at the thought of my '_lover_'. I truley was a fool to ever trust him, he tried killing me... But ultimatley he failed, since I'm stiil here.

Another thought crossed my mindninnthe instaint. What if the Rowdyruff's had captured while I was unconscious me and for what ever reason had tried rehabilitate me back to perfect health. I gulped at that realization...Or possibility Another possibility that seemed to run across my head, was that my sisters had found a way to defeat those Ruffs and saw that I was in need of special treatment, resulting in my arrival here.

I twisted around to he other side of my bed, where I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the table next to me, but what came up as more of surprise to me, was that there were three small yellow Buttercups in a vas laid neatly on said table. I gazed at the beautiful flowers, what did it mean?

I wasn't exactly thinking logically, considering that my head was throbbing in pain, and there was a weird fuzzy feeling it my chest. The flowersss...Buttercups.

The first thought to flash into my head Were my sisters. Were they alright? Had they gotten away or maybe prospered in the battle, unlike me? I really hope that to be reality, but life's a bitch. Life had tossed me up and down scaring my whole entirely. Both mentally and physically.

Sorrow is what I felt...sadness, probably the worst emotion to ever endure. I was totally crust fallen. -My memories were returning-

I had given him everything, including my heart, attention, trust and my virginity. Fuck... The sad thing about it though, was the fact that in the end I was the dope that fell for him... He'd never felt anything for me, he just saw me as a threat.

I gazed up at the ceiling leaning my aching head back. Tears were starting to build up, when suddenly I heard the door knod to the exit of the room begin to shift. The knob turned and someone rushed open the door almost immediately.

"Blossom!",

* * *

***Short chapters for a short story :D**

**Any questions, please leave a review for me.**


	2. Conversation

**Construction of a heart:**

**Chapter Two: Conversation **

* * *

I had little time to react as a flash of blue and blonde hair came full force at me. The figure rapped her arms around me, squeezing me into an extremely tight embrace.

"Ohhh my Gaawwdd, you're finally awake!", the crystal blue eyes of my sister starred into mine gleefully. That totally clears up my prior worries of being captured by the rowdyruff's and said leader.

I put a weak smile on my face, I really did feel oh so weak.

"Blossom, are you alright?! How does your head feel?! Do you have any type of Illness?! What the hell happened back there?!", my young blonde sister threw questions at me, as she tried feeling my whole entire body, including my head, to try and figure out if I was still injured, Letting go of the hug. Which of course I still was.

"I'm fine now Bubbles, thank-you.", I told her weakly trying to ensure her that I was in good health, ignoring the last question. She didn't need to know that much, I failed either way. But to see Bubbles all great and well was such a blessing.

I glared at the flowers beside me, Buttercups. Reminding me of my raven haired sister, the toughest of the trio. Was she here with them? And what about the professor? Wait...where were they in the first place?

"Hey, uh...Bubbles...",

"Blossom I WAS SOOO...Sooo SOO! Worried about you! I couldn't take seeing you like that!", my younger sister began to babble.

"Bubbles...",

"You looked so frail, and un-leader like, it was so damn scary!",

"Buubbbles.",

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that! I don't want anything like that ever happeneing again!...Oh yeah, Your usual long and vibrant hair, was... Is pale and unsorted. We really should do something about that now that you're awake.",

"Bubbles!", I raised my voice slightly, hurting my voice a bit. I had to laugh, seeing my sister as her old loud cute self was was a blessing indeed.

My blue eyed sister joined me in on the laughter.

"Sorry, I sort of just got carried away.. again." She responded twisting her longer than normal pig tails.

How long exactly have I been out?

"That's okay Bubs.. But.. I have a few questions.",

Bubbles sat down on the bed I was currently inhabiting. "I'm sure you do, and I'll answer every single one, big sister.", I gazed at the beautiful smile that was plastered on my sister's face.

Yes, it looked like a genuin smile. But what kind of sister would I be if I couldn't tell when there was something bothering my sibling...-worst than the one I was right now, I can tell you that-, If you hadn't know her as long as I did then you'd think she was as happy as can be. However, looks can be decieveing...Sure, her smile had all the characteristics of a happy person...Joy...glee. But I could and can see right past it.

I shifted my eyes around the room. She watched me closley.

"Uh..so, where exactly are we? It look's like a hospital..From what I can see..But there's absolutley no windows in this room.",

Bubbles took a quick scan of the room before returning her glare back to me.

"Oh! That's simple. We're in a secret underground military base 15 miles below the earth's crust, which is why there are no windows.",

Whao...that's a bit of a shock, right there.

"Wait...whaaah.", I let out akwardly.

"Yeah, it's the only safe haven on... Or in Earthe rather... That we could get you back to full health on your feet again, without interference from **them**.",

Them? Oh don't tell me. I think I had a good feeling who they were.

"uhhhh...Them? Please tell me it's not, _'them', 'them'.",_

"Well...", Bubble's smile was long gone at this point, as she scratched the back of her head.

"It is isn't it?", I asked before she could finish.

"Is what?",

"The ruffs.", I said softly, a hint of despair in my voice.

"Oh... Yes it's them...Those little punks... oooohhhh If I could my hands on those three...", Bubbles balled her right hand into a fist and lifted it into the air.

I watched as my sister babbled, my heart yet again burning from hurt:

"How dare they! We trusted them... Befriended them. And what do they do? They stab us... Right in the back.",

If only she knew..

"And look what Brick did to YOU! The fuck? I thought you two were best friends",

If only she knew.. That we were much more than friends.

"Alright Bubbles...we'll get to that later...I have a few more questions.",

Bubbles nodded.

"Those Ruffs.. They're still causing mischief and mayhem on the surface?", my curiosity getting the best of me. I wanted to be up to date with what those boys were up to, especially a certain leader.

"It's much more complicated than that Blos.", I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?",

Bubbles crystal blue eyes shifted, uncertainty filling those blue orbs.

"It's not really what you expect.", I felt the hammer of confusion hit me in the back of my head.

"They're not the three little boys that used just cause chaos for the fun of have much more, larger goals..", Bubbles stood up from the bed. I could see that her face had an unreadable expression.

What does this mean?

* * *

***I hope you fellow readers enjoyed this short installment. I'll be sure to Update very soon.**

**-Those-Carrots**


	3. Guilt

**Construction of a heart:**

**Chapter Three: Guilt**

* * *

The throbbing pain in my head increased at the abundant amount of thoughts going through my head. I could barley pain any attention to my blond haired sister, I just couldn't, this was possibly the worst feeling I've ever had in my life. And I was sure that the cause of every single issue was that red haired Rowdyruff.I hated to thinking about him But I couldn't stop, I wanted to forget...maybe even pretend that this was all some kind of sadistic dream I was having...But reality is a bitch, I guess.

I fell back onto the bed in excruciating pain, i couldn't take the pain and the inner conflict brewing in my head, I just had no fight in me..

Everything began to blur...and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I could barley see my Blond sister rush out of the room in a hurry, blue streak following right behind her, the sound of a continuous beep and then yells of multiple people could be heard, for awhile. That is, until I completely loose the battle with consciousness...

Again with the darkness...

* * *

"Wait a minute. Blossom's getting up!",

My eyes flutter open, tiredly. I wake up to a bunch of eyes directly on me..What an awesome way to wake up..RIght?HA

"Blossom!",

"Leader girl..",

I could hear the voices, vivid as day...But I guess my brain was still scrambled, seeing as I was having a hard time decipher who they belong to.

"You're awake! Again..", that's definitely Bubbles...her crystal blue eyes glared at me, relief in those blue orbs

I slowly level myself up on the bed, everyone rushes to my side, trying to keep me from moving too much, but I brush them off and sit up anyways...

"I'm alright..besides a slight head-ache...", I assure them so they don't worry.

"You're alight, I'm so glad...", a deep masculine voice could be heard... She turns her head slightly to her right, there stood, tall and proud, her very own creator...father...His infamous lap coat assuring me everything was okay...

"Professor...",

"You gave us quite the scare there...we thought we might have...lost you for a second...", I blink a bit trying to bring my vision back to normal.

"Yeah..and...Don't ever get hurt like that again, ever!", I turned my head directly in front of my body. My raven haired tom-boy sister, the toughest of the puffs, glared on.

I could tell she was a bit hurt, though she masked it pretty well, I could see through it, easily. Buubles stood next to buttercup, both of them looking satisfied seeing as there leader was alright...

Me...But I couldn't possibly do it anymore..be the leader of the Powerpuff's anymore, that is. I was a failure, every essence of the word. I didn't exactly know what was going on, or what's been happening while I was comatose, but from what Bubbles had told her, _they_, were still causing chaos on the surface.

My fault!

I had been selfish!

I had been blind!

and I was too weak!

I used to think that I was brave, confident, agile, and beautiful, but I felt the complete opposite of every single word I used to describe myself.

And it was all because of one boy, who I made the mistake of falling in love with...Brick Jojo.

Hey, But at-least my head felt better..

"Well, I'm guessing you have a bunch of questions. Don't you, Blossom?.", It was the professor who had spoke.

I simply nodded at my father, deciding that a verbal response would be just as satisfactory as any other.

The professor raised an eyebrow. I guess signaling me to begin with the asking.

I sighed..

"I'm still lost...So urhh, what exactly are we doing in an underground base? Bubbles tell's me we're hiding?",

All three of my family members look at each other, as if they knew something I didn't...Well they obviously did, but still.

"Well, it's sort of complicated...You do know you've been out for three months Blossom?", Buttercup answer scratching the back of her head.

"I've been comatose for three months?!", What the fuck? That's impossible, it felt like..just yesterday it happened..Everything happened, when he world went upside down...This was a cruel joke..had to be...

"You guys are joking...", I asked...

"Yep...and no we wouldn't joke about something like that.", Buttercup shook her head...

"And within those three months, uhh..The Rowdyruff boys sort of took control of the whole world...", The blond haired girl answered...

The news hit me likes a pile of bricks...Brick...

My eyes widened, it was much worst, way way worst than my first sentiments. oh God...Guilt rain down my spine and through out my body, it hit me at the top of my brain and rained down to my heart.

It was my fault! All my fault! And because of me the world was going to suffer.

All because I was blind!

"How serious is the situation I asked.", still shaking from the shock.

"Dire... They're cruel and have no remorse for human life..or anyone's life, but themselves.", the professor explained.

"They need to be taught a god damn fucking a lesson...", Buttercup replied, slamming her hands into her fists.

"They're mean and they need a good pounding.", Bubbles let out, determination in her eyes. "Language buttercup...", the professor rebuked her. Buttercup simply rolled her eyes I gazed back and fourth at the three.

This was a little too much for someone who's been bound to her bed for three months...especially me, who's had her heart broken.

Buttercup because to speak again...

"They have already establish an army of super intelligent apes, with the help of Mojo jojo. they sue fear to control the people and keep them in line. Apparently it's to keep peace...Which is bull sh-",

"Buttercup...Language...", her father patronized her again. I looked between them and then back at Buttercup.

She glared at him and cleared her throat...and continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's totally ridiculous. Their will never be peace with them in control, people are suffering, it inhumane!",

All three of them nodded...

Ishook my head, not wanting this to go where I thought it was heading, they didn't seem to notice ..

The blue eyes puff stepped forward after her raven haired sister was finished.

"The professor has been working on weapons and a chemical that can reverse the effects of Chemical-X, basically Anti-chemical-X. Him and a bunch of other scientist now working undercover for the reminiscence of the United States Government. Their goal is to restore the world back to it's former glory.", Bubbles paused to take a breather and than continued. "Buttercup and myself have been going around assuring people that change will come, and helping those in need, fighting off armies of the monkeys, we even confronted the rowdy-ruff's themselves.",

I narrowed my eyes at Bubbles.. "What's you guys do?",

"We ran our asses off...", Buttercup answer for Bubbles. "There was absolutely no way we could win head to head..Even with you leader-girl, we'd surely meet a swift end like last time...",

I closed my eyes remembering that day, still fresh in my mind. And now her sisters were putting themselves in danger, without her there to protect them... All because of her actions...or rather, lack of actions.

"Blossom, we need you..when you're ready, you're the last piece we need, and we'll be one more step towards freedom.",

My eyes closed slowly then opened again. No! I failed once, I don't want to let everyone down again, I couldn't.. I hated the feeling of being the cause of everyone's problems...it was all my fault, why were others fighting for something that was her fault..It wasn't fair to them.

Ugh..I could feel tears rolling down my eyes again...

* * *

***This chapter was boring if you asked me *Yawn* hope some of you guys enjoyed it :D.**

***Please REVIEW! Keeps me going :3**


	4. FON

**Construction of a heart:**

**Chapter Four: F.O.N**

* * *

It took me a few days to come to terms with everything...Seven to be exact.. I had totally lost insanity and refused to eat and or leave my bed. the professor said that I might have a short case of depression, considering the past events, which is probably why he and my sisters have been trying to give me a bit of space.

But by the end of it all..I felt like a new person. I still felt the pain, but it was time to return to my duties of a leader..I needed redemption...

* * *

"There is absolutely no way..I'd allow such a thing",

"He may be an animal, and have not even the slightest experience with warfare. But, somehow his military tactics are way above that of ours.",

"It is imperative that we liberate the East Coast before anything! That is totally out of the question.",

"Not to mention his army, beats our small militia to a T, we'd be totally swallowed by his forces!",

"I'm not risking a full scale attack!",

My eyes were narrowed and starring intently at the men currently drawing out new tactics for said rebellion. These men couldn't seem to come to a conclusion in which they'd all agree on. It was totally asinine...

I had been invited to my first military meeting. It was a surprise to me at first, considering my age, me being sixteen and all,-But not some much since I was the self appointed leader of the Powerpuff girls- so I was a bit excited to say the least...-and nervous..-I had thought that it'd be a good experience for myself, to learn from the 'best of the best' and that would help me become a better leader. But now looking up from the rather large wooden table, in which I was told to sit at, I was beginning to question if any of these men had any idea what they were doing..

The man standing up was apparently the general of the whole entire United states army, his helmet has five golden stars, indicating this.

"You must listen to reason, Mojo jojo, Pretty much has us licked..it would be ino your best interest to agree to the full scale attack..It'll be a diversion of course-",

I listened intently.

"I refuse to risk my limited amount of fighter pilots, to aid your diversion! I'm beginning to question your sanity, General.",

The head of the A United States army gazed into the eyes of the air force general -Who had refused to assist him-, both of their eyes were narrowed, who had refused his plan. I could feel the tension building the room, like literally, the heat around the men was rising considerately.

"It's suicide...I agree with Air force General Douglas Burnside. I will not risk loosing our Navel power. We'll just have to come to another conclusion...",

the man standing up shook his head, and rubbed his cleanly shaved chin. I could tell, this guy wouldn't be easily detoured.

"Just hear me out. You two haven't even learned my true intentions. So please let me give an explanation..",

Both military officers sitting down nodded, this seemed to ease the United states five star General.

"My proposal may seem a tad bit Taboo, considering our current situation at hand...", The pale skinned general wiped cool sweat off of his forehead. "...But you guys are ignoring who exactly is sitting with us at this very moment...",

His eyes were suddenly glued to me. Both of the other generals glared at me before returning their gaze back.

"Ahh, I was wondering who this girl was...hmm..Blossom of the Powerpuff girls...make's sense now, it's an honor Miss.", Douglas Burnside, the only general in which I knew the name of, acknowledged me. I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Like wise..", said the air force with the shake of his head.

Can't they just come to an agreement?

"The Powerpuff Girls were the protectors of TownsVille, up until Mojo and his _'Demons' _had decided turn it right side up and into a junk yard. This girl, and her two sisters are the only one's who'd even stand a chance against those boys.", he paused to take a breath and then continued. "We have to risk it all for peace and victory. The diversion should be a full scale attack on _Brick_'s military outpost located at Hawaii.", The mention of his name caused me to flinch in my seat.

"It's place in which they'd never expect us to attack on such a large scale...", his eyes returned to my figure.

"That's when you and your sisters come in, while our troops invade the Hawaiian Islands, you and your sisters will invade the Mojo's Captial City Located in Vancouver Canada. Mojo jojo, should be there, in that little palace of his, with those _demons_ of his. Which brings me to the main objective, which is the termination of the Rowdyruff boys and the capture of Mojo Jojo..Which should bring this war to an end.", He stopped for awhile seeming to be in deep thought...

I was confused a little to say the least... I had never agreed to such a dangerous mission, which would obviously put myself and my sisters in pearl. I just couldn't do it to them and myself again..Especially considering that I'd have to face...him again. Him being the one who broke my heart of course.

"Well that i,s of course..If you accept blossom...",

I raised an eyebrow at the elder man standing up, the most impassive expression on his face I'd ever seen, it creeped me out... I raised my eyebrow...Oh boy..

"You'll be accepting a mission for both yourself and your sisters..Do you accept or decline..The future of this world and it's people is all up to your decision...It's all _For Our Nation_",

Not this shit again... I totally wasn't ready for this... My pink orbs glared at the united states army general and then the two others sitting who also had their eyes on me.

I didn't want anymore regrets..No..I couldn't have anymore regrets..I just need...I felt my head drop down, my eyes contently looking down at the floor, I was in thought.

"Maybe it's a little too much for her...", She heard the voice of one of the military heads.

"No...I just need time.",

* * *

***This was possibly the most boring Chapter of any story I have ever wrote. I fell asleep a few times, and I don't even want to look at this right now..It looks horrid to me lol.**

***Regardless, please REVIEW! If you do you'll be rewarded with a virtual rabbit, and a bundle of Carrots...Yummy...**


End file.
